


The Answer to A Riddle

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SilverStreaksofStardust, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since the three days in the infirmary, and Nico was positively flummoxed, to say the least. His feelings consumed him, the options of stammering or turning as red as a tomato. Both in which he didn't like. And all because of a blond, blue-eyed boy - son of Apollo, or in a more formal term: Will Solace. Gods, he practically broke Nico.</p><p>At first, all the son of Hades could feel was irritation towards the blond, but slowly noticed that there was something. Or at least, one part of him that wanted the Healer to kiss him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer to A Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place after three days in the infirmary. If you're wondering why the summary suspiciously sounds like a part of a story, it actually was. Though I couldn't use it, so I put it right in the summary. Oh, and Will's past is obviously not true. I just made it up.
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

**.: The Answer to a Riddle :.**

_Nico's P.O.V_

"Riddles can be solved if you look just close enough."

\- Unknown

* * *

**HADES CABIN**

"Nico," Will whispered. "You survived through a lot. Do you know how ridiculously brave that is? You helped save Olympus."

"We all did," I corrected. "Greek and Roman alike. Well, most of us. All I did was help with the Athena Part -"

Will covered my mouth with his hand, the touch leaving me in shock. "Don't say that," he chided. "It wasn't a minor role, or small part. Some demigods here are afraid to face what's out there. But you..." he dropped his hand.

My mouth still felt tingling, and I scrambled to focus on the conversation. "What do you mean?"

Will looked down. "I've never went on a quest, or joined training. That's why I'm a healer." His eyes seemed to go a darker shade, filled with shame and sadness. "My mother died because I was a coward. I -" His throat constricted. "I couldn't face a monster. I was twelve at the time, but I remember it vividly."

I looked into his eyes, desperately wanting to cheer him up. "I understand. It was scary, and you just panicked."

Will shook his head. "Nico, my _mom's_ life was at stake. I could have done anything, even shout or distract or use on of my weapons. I had my bow and arrows with me. Right in my hands. Instead, I just watched.

"I wasn't scared or anything, I just didn't want to kill."

I brushed my hand against his cheek, as if it were a reassuring gesture. I was happy that Will confided something from his past. It gave me a spark of hope that there was a possibility of us being together.

And I did know what Will felt. The weight of something that sounded like your fault, but wasn't really. Even though I blamed Percy for Bianca's death, it was mine. If I just went on the quest, or _something_. That's when I realized that to truly rely on people is giving them a task that may cause pressure. Percy already lost and watched his friends die - Bianca was a death that he had to handle.

"We can't prevent death from coming," I said. "It wasn't your fault. Remember Octavian? Death can't...it can't be stopped. They said if a person dies, someone else is born. It's like a switch."

"What are you doing?" Will murmured.

I looked up to see one of his sunny smiles gradually appearing once more. Unconsciously, I had my hand transferred from Will's face down to his chest.

"Sorry." I pulled my hands away, hastily placing them in my sweater pockets.

"Enough about me. What about you?"

I shrugged. "There's nothing to say. I was born in Italy, had a sister named Bianca - you already know me."

Will leaned close to me, his mouth near my ear.

I turned red at the proximity, and instinctively turned my face to gaze right at his.

Our lips... only one inch left.

I could see Will's cheeks were faintly pink, his smile blinding and eyes expressing so many things.

Eyes are the windows to the soul ... I guess I understood that now.

I could _see_ Will - he was like an open book. Altogether, he was formed. His eyes conveyed hope, love, and he was fragile yet strong. And yet ... there was no way to describe everything.

"You are a big mystery to me," he insisted. "Wrapped in riddles. Hard to solve. But, fortunately, every riddle has an answer. It only takes a while."

I was slightly confused with the metaphor, but was more excited on the nearness. My pulse was fats: reserved for the blond. My stomach kept doing this jumpy thing, causing my sense to be dazed.

"I think Capture the Flag is going to start soon," I commented. The words popped out, which I blame on my agonising feelings. I was sure that this will ruin the moment.

Thankfully, Will just tilted his head, having a doe-eyed expression. "Our cabins are against each other."

"Our team is going to beat yours."

"Only in your dreams." Will brushed his lips against mine gently.

I kissed back, and soon the kiss intensified. My arms wrapped around his neck. and he held my waist tightly, as if I were about to vanish.

Reluctantly, we had to pull away for this thing called breathing.

"I solved one riddle," Will said coyly.

I scoffed. "I'm not on the same page, so speak English."

"English?" Will mused. "Well, I know a universal action. What we just did." He brought his lips to me once more quickly before continuing to speak. "You love me... as much as I love you."

"And how much is that?"

"Very, very much."


End file.
